Toy action figures have become an extremely popular and well known type of product in the toy arts. Toy action figures often resemble character-oriented heroes and villains. Common character themes for such action figures include warriors, soldiers and athletes, as well as science-fiction character themes, such as robots, cyborgs, androids and superheroes, and fantasy characters, such as wizards, gnomes and trolls. While the appearance and physical size of toy action figures may vary substantially, most toy action figures include a plastic body formed in a shape corresponding to the associated character theme. The plastic body of an action figure is often movable by joints. Many toy action figures provide additional movement features to further enhance the play value of the figure. Such movement features may include, for example, the ability to punch or kick. In many instances, accessories such shields and weapons are also provided for use in combination with toy action figures. Despite substantial success in the market place on the part of such action figures, there remains a continuing need in the art for more interesting and exciting toy action figures.